Waiting For You (널 기다리며)
by Double Kims
Summary: "Kurasa kita sedang memasuki cerita ketiga dalam hubungan asmara ini." / "Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat kisah keempat itu?" / "Tunggulah aku sekali lagi, Ryeowook-ah. Hanya 2 tahun, tidak lebih." / "K-kau me-melamarku, hyung? K-kau se-serius?" / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT / SEQUEL OF "GRAY PAPER"


_**"WAITING FOR YOU"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

***ALL RYEOWOOK POV***

" 세번째 이야기 "

**(****Sebeonjjae iyagi****)**

"**My Third Story"**

Aku kembali melihat sederet kalimat yang tertera di bio akun Twitter milikku, mengganti untuk kesekian kalinya dan bisa ku pastikan bahwa semua E.L.F akan penasaran lalu mulai menebak apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Jam weker berbentuk jerapah yang ku letakkan di meja nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, saatnya untukku segera menjemput alam mimpi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah akibat aktifitasku yang padat sebagai seorang selebriti terkenal.

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku tertidur, tiba-tiba ku dengar sayup-sayup suara pintu kamarku yang di buka oleh seseorang dengan cukup pelan. Mataku enggan terbuka untuk melihat sosok itu dan sekarang aku bisa mendengar derap langkah kakinya yang sedang mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku. Perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku lalu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Baby~" Bisiknya di telingaku.

"Eung...Yesung hyung? Ada apa hyung datang kemari tengah malam begini?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur di rumah malam ini." Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap ke arahnya. Ke arah seseorang yang sedang mengisi hatiku saat ini, Kim Jong Woon atau yang akrab di sapa dengan nama Yesung.

"Maaf aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Tidak mau! Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjawabnya? Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku datang kemari." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Selain itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu lalu memelukmu dengan erat. Itu saja."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, hyung. Aku tahu pasti ada yang ingin hyung sampaikan. Tidak mungkin hyung mau datang ke dorm saat tengah malam seperti ini."

"Aku tidak berbohong chagi, aku datang kemari untuk menemui kekasihku yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika Selatan ini."

"Kalau hyung hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana perjalananku selama di sana maka aku akan menjawab sangat tidak menyenangkan. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung selalu saja menggodaku, lalu Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terus menempel pada Sungmin hyung saat aku di dekatnya. Dan yang paling parah adalah Kangin hyung! Dia menelepon Leeteuk hyung di hadapanku lalu mengeluarkan kata-kata rayuan manis yang membuatku muak mendengarnya! Aku benci mereka semua!" Kataku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saja?"

"Hyung pasti tidak akan mengangkat telepon dariku, lagipula perbedaan waktu Korea dengan Amerika Selatan itu sangat jauh sekali. Aku juga ragu untuk menghubungi orang yang sangat sibuk sepertimu, hyung." Ucapku dengan nada lirih.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama tur di Amerika Selatan kemarin. Kau tahu sendiri kan peraturan bagi pria Korea yang akan menjalani wajib militer bahwa mereka dilarang bepergian ke luar negeri. Bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke daerah yang masih berada di negara ini saja juga dilarang."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yesung hyung barusan. Memang tidak lama lagi dia akan segera melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara Korea yaitu menjalani wajib militer selama 2 tahun tapi…apa harus secepat itu dia pergi? Pergi meninggalkan Super Junior, pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, pergi meninggalkan E.L.F…dan pergi meninggalkanku?

"Seandainya saja insiden itu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku akan membatalkan kepergianku sampai tahun depan." Yesung hyung kini menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan mata yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa hyung buru-buru mendaftar menjadi tentara?" Ku lihat dia menganggukan kepalanya sedikit sebagai pertanda bahwa dia menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

"Hyung, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil biasa dan itu juga bukan merupakan kesalahanmu! Kenapa kau masih memikirkan hal itu terus menerus?"

"Aku sudah membuat para member, staff, manager, fans dan kau menjadi khawatir. Aku mengacaukan semuanya dan aku malu akan hal itu! Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku sewaktu show kita di Seoul tempo hari. Lagipula jika aku masuk militer lebih cepat, aku juga akan pulang lebih cepat."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah lamanya kepergian hyung selama menjalani wajib militer! Hyung pikir 2 tahun itu waktu yang sangat singkat?"

Yesung hyung terdiam, seakan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Pertahanan yang sedari tadi ku bangun pun seketika runtuh, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Yesung hyung menolehkan kepalanya kemudian memelukku lagi dengan erat, tangan kecilnya bergerak ke wajahku untuk menghapus air mataku yang mengalir dengan deras.

"Uljima. Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat keputusan secara sepihak ini, maafkan aku yang tidak sempat membicarakan hal ini padamu beserta dengan member lainnya. Kumohon, maafkanlah aku yang bodoh ini."

"Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, hyung. Aku...aku hanya...belum siap. Aku belum siap di tinggalkan olehmu sehingga aku membentakmu seperti itu tadi."

"Aku lebih tidak siap lagi, baby. Aku juga tidak siap berpisah denganmu, tapi apa boleh buat? Keputusanku ini sudah tidak bisa di batalkan dan beberapa jam lagi, aku akan menjalani kehidupanku yang baru. Meninggalkan nama Yesung sejenak lalu..."

"Bukan, hyung! Yang akan pergi menjalankan wajib militer adalah Kim Jong Woon, bukan Yesung! Yesung akan selalu ada bersama dengan member Super Junior lainnya. Bersama Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum dan lain-lain." Ucapku memotong perkataan Yesung hyung barusan. Senyuman tipis kini tercetak dari bibirnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Sekarang berhentilah menangis karena aku ingin mengajakmu menikmati udara malam dan pancaran sinar bulan purnama sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di atas balkon. Kajja!"

Yesung hyung menarik tangan kananku dengan lembut, sedikit memaksaku untuk bangun dari atas ranjang. Lalu kami melangkahkan kaki ke arah lemari besar yang ada di kamar ini. Mengambil 2 buah mantel serta syal yang cukup tebal dan hangat untukku dan Yesung hyung pakai. Setelah itu, kami berdua lalu berjalan menuju balkon depan kamar.

Apa yang sempat Yesung hyung ucapkan memang benar adanya, meski udara malam ini sangat dingin tapi tidak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa aku menikmati pancaran sinar hangat yang berasal dari bulan purnama di langit dan mataku serasa begitu takjub dengan pemandangan khas perkotaan di malam hari yang saat ini terpampang di hadapanku.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, chagi?" Kata Yesung hyung sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala penuh semangat.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah berhasil membujuk para member Super Junior untuk menggemparkan bandara Incheon pagi tadi. Airport fashion ala Super Junior memang tidak ada duanya!"

"Tentu saja! Yang mempunyai ide gila ini adalah Captain Nick Fury, sang pemimpin The Avangers alias hyung. Dan hyung juga menggemparkan Twitter dengan mengupload selca saat hyung menjadi Nick Fury."

"Lalu kau menertawakan foto itu tapi malah menjadikannya sebagai avatar di akun Twitter-mu, dasar." Cibir Yesung hyung padaku.

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menertawakan hasil selca-mu, hyung. Tapi gara-gara foto itu, hyung di beritakan sebagai penganut rasisme dan berniat untuk mengejek orang-orang berkulit hitam. Reputasi hyung di buat menjadi buruk oleh berita menyebalkan itu."

"Paling itu hanya ulah iseng para anti fans atau netizen, yang jelas aku hanya ingin ikut bergabung meramaikan aksi gila-gilaan kalian saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai topeng Spiderman saat pulang tadi?"

Wajahku merona ketika otakku memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi, selama di bandara aku memang sengaja tidak melepas topeng Spiderman itu karena aku malu menjadi sorotan awak media massa.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, hyung! Aku malu!" Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku dari Yesung hyung, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah padam yang mungkin sempat di lihat olehnya.

"Baiklah. Hah~ padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersipu malu ketika menggunakan kostum Spiderman di hadapan banyak orang. Hahaha! Wajahmu pasti sangat lucu sekali, Ryeowook-ie!"

Kini Yesung hyung membalas dendamnya dengan menertawakanku. Aku yang gemas melihat Yesung hyung tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa langsung mencubit pinggangnya sedikit keras.

"Awwww...aish, appo~" Kata Yesung hyung meringis.

"Siapa suruh menertawakanku tadi." Balasku sambil mempoutkan bibirku sedikit. Yesung hyung malah tersenyum manis lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Nafas hangatnya bisa ku rasakan di sekitar area tengkukku, saling menautkan jemari tangan kami satu sama lain kemudian kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"2 tahun lagi aku sudah berumur 29 tahun, giliranku yang akan pergi menjalankan wajib militer dan menggantikanmu, hyung." Ucapku memecah keheningan malam.

"Tidak, Ryeowook-ah! Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk melaksanakan wajib militer nanti!"

"Mwo? Waeyo hyung?" Tanyaku pada Yesung hyung.

"Kau itu anak tunggal jadi orang tuamu dan aku pasti tidak akan memberimu izin."

"Kangin hyung juga anak tunggal tapi dia tetap bisa menjalankan kewajibannya, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menjalankan kewajibanku juga sebagai pria Korea?"

"Kau itu tidak sekuat Kangin..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjalani wajib militer seperti hyung dan Heechul hyung saja. Bergabung di pelayanan masyarakat pasti sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa membantu banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku juga..."

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menjalani masa training yang begitu sulit di camp militer selama sebulan. Kau akan di ajari taktik berperang, menggunakan senjata, bertahan hidup di hutan rimba dan sebagainya. Lagipula aku yakin, kau hanya akan menjadi tukang masak di sana, bukannya menjadi tentara. Dan juga, aku takut kau akan mendapat seme baru yang lebih tampan dariku. Atau mungkin, kau akan menjadi korban kekerasan seksual oleh para tentara mesum karena wajahmu yang begitu imut lalu..."

"Cukup hyung! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi!"

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang barusan Yesung hyung ucapkan. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba menakutiku agar aku tidak perlu menjalani wajib militer nanti. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Aku jadi khawatir Heechul hyung akan mengalami hal yang hyung katakan tadi."

"Tenang saja, kau tahu sendiri kan kekuatan Baginda Kim Heechul yang Maha Galak itu seperti apa? Aku berani jamin tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengganti bio di akun Twitter-mu lagi?"

"Ne. Apa hyung tadi membacanya?"

"Saat menuju kemari aku sempat membuka akunmu dan membacanya. Siapa lagi yang kau sindir itu?" Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung hyung.

"Aku hanya menyindir kisah asmara kita, hyung." Jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kita sedang memasuki cerita ketiga dalam hubungan asmara ini. Cerita yang berkisah dimana aku harus rela berpisah dan menunggu hyung selama 2 tahun, cerita yang akan menjadi ujian berat dan mau tidak mau ujian itu harus kita lewati."

"Begitukah? Lalu, jika kita berhasil melewati ujian itu...apa akan ada kisah ke-empat yang terjadi dalam hubungan ini?"

"Mungkin saja, karena hyung dan akulah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya maka kisah ini harus di lewati oleh kita berdua bersama-sama. Jika hanya aku atau hyung saja yang melewatinya sendirian, mustahil kisah ke-empat yang hyung katakan tadi akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat kisah ke-empat itu? Kisah tentang kau yang mendapatkan hasil manis dari perjuanganmu selama menungguku menjalani wajib militer. Aku akan memberimu hadiah yang bisa ku pastikan kau akan menyukainya, Ryeowook-ie~" Perkataan Yesung hyung sempat terhenti karena sekarang dia sedang di sibukkan untuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana jeansnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, hyung?"

"Aku mencari...Ah! Ketemu!"

Yesung hyung memperlihatkan padaku sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan kilauannya yang begitu indah. Benda yang ku rasa terbuat dari emas putih dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah permata berwarna biru safir seperti warna fandom Super Junior lalu di dalamnya ada ukiran huruf hangul bertuliskan 'Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeo Wook'. Apa maksudnya ini? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Cincin ini adalah hadiah dariku jika kau mau menungguku kembali. Aku ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan lalu menjalani sisa hidupku denganmu." Yesung hyung kini berlutut di hadapanku, dia menundukkan kepala sejenak yang dimana rambut hitamnya sudah habis di cukur siang tadi, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh dengan cinta.

"Tunggulah aku sekali lagi, Ryeowook-ah. Hanya 2 tahun, tidak lebih."

"K-kau me-melamarku, hyung? K-kau se-serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku sendiri. Would you marry me, Kim Ryeowook?"

Kalimat penuh dengan nada tegas di ucapkan oleh Yesung hyung dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya aku menangis malam ini. Aku begitu terharu sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi untuk menjawab lamaran Yesung hyung. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku pertanda aku menerima lamarannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak lamaran dariku." Yesung hyung memelukku begitu erat, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang memenuhi hati kami. Yesung hyung lalu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, wajah kami mendekat sedikit demi sedikit hingga bisa ku rasakan nafas kami menyatu dan menyapa hangat kulit wajah kami berdua.

Ciuman penuh cinta pun terjadi, tanpa adanya nafsu dan rasa menuntut, hanya saling menempelkan bibir kami masing-masing. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan hingga membuat pikiranku melayang jauh, terbang tinggi di awan. Ketika pagutan mesra itu terlepas, aku langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

너와 보낸 시간들이 너만을 기다리고 있어  
**(Neowa bonaen sigandeuri neomaneul gidarigo isseo)**

**All the time spent with you is waiting for you**

마지막 사랑 너 하나인데

**(Majimak sarang neo hanainde)**

**My last love, it is only you**

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanya Yesung hyung saat mendengarku menyanyikan salah satu bagian lagu yang pernah di bawakannya untuk menjadi pengisi OST drama 'Paradise Ranch' yang di bintangi oleh Changmin DBSK.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hyung tidak suka?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja kau menyanyikannya pada part lagu yang salah. Apa benar selama 7 tahun kita menjalin hubungan asmara kerjaanmu hanya menungguku terus?"

"Walau sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang suka menunggu tetapi demi hyung aku rela menunggu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan menunggu hyung hingga akhir jaman, aku akan menunggu hyung sampai kapanpun dan memberikan hyung semuanya yang ada pada diriku."

"Mwo? Semuanya?"

"Ne, semuanya!" Ucapku dengan mantap. Mendengar hal itu, Yesung hyung lalu tersenyum walau senyumannya kali ini sedikit membuatku takut dan bisa di kategorikan sebagai sebuah smirk.

"Kalau begitu karena aku sudah mendapatkan hatimu dan aku juga sudah melamarmu, bagaimana sebelum aku pergi selama 2 tahun...aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya?"

Kini Yesung hyung perlahan menghilangkan jarak di antara kami, aku yang sudah berada di ujung pagar pembatas balkon hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir tipis itu menciumku lagi. Kali ini ciuman kami begitu panas hingga aku tidak sadar Yesung hyung sudah membawaku ke tempat tidur.

"It's show time, Baby Wook~"

"Aaahhh...Yesunghhh hyunghhh~"

_**Keesokan paginya...**_

너를 기다려 세상이 끝날 때까지  
**(Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji)**

**I wait for you until the end of the world**

널 기다려 운명이 막을 그 순간까지

**(Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji)**

**I wait for you until the moment fate forbids**

이젠 내가 너에게 모두 줄 수 있는데

**(Ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde)  
Now I can give you my everything**

내게로 다가올 수 없니 소중한 내 사람

**(Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram)**

**Can't you come to me? My dear love**

Aku terbangun mendengar deringan alarm yang berasal dari smartphone-ku, mematikannya dengan asal-asalan lalu memejamkan mata sejenak sembari mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Baru saja aku menurunkan satu kakiku ke lantai tiba-tiba muncul rasa sakit yang berasal dari daerah bagian bawahku. Rupanya semalam aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung.

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan! Dasar babo!"

Ku urungkan niatku untuk turun dari atas tempat tidur ketika melihat ada sebuah kertas memo kecil yang terselip di kalung yang di gunakan oleh Kiki, boneka jerapah kesayanganku. Membacanya perlahan dalam hati saat aku tahu bahwa orang yang menuliskan pesan ini adalah Yesung hyung.

"_**Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-ie! Maaf aku tidak sempat membangunkanmu tadi, wajahmu benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah. Apa aku bermain kasar semalam? Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau akan mendapat libur selama 4 hari. Itu pun setelah aku mengancam manager hyung, hahaha! Ryeowook-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi. Sampai jumpa 2 tahun yang akan datang! Saranghae~"**_

"_**N.B: Kuharap saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan di sambut olehmu dan...anak kita."**_

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak berharap, Yesung hyung." Kataku sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Selesai membaca memo tersebut, aku kembali mengambil smartphone-ku yang tergelatak tak berdaya di atas karpet. Membuka aplikasi Twitter lalu lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengganti bio di akun milikku.

" 그리고 네번째 이야기... "

**(****Geuligo nebeonjjae iyagi...****)**

"**And ****The****Fourth****Story****..."**

Akan ku tunggu kisah ke-empat kita, hyung...

Saranghae Kim Jong Woon~

Gidarilke Kim Jong Woon~

**- THE END -**

Hooolllaaa~ *teriak pake toa* Freaky kembali lagi membawa FF oneshoot spesial buat memeriahkan(?) kepergian Yesung appa yang sedang menjalani wajib militer selama 2 tahun. Hah~ gak kerasa udah 6 Mei aja, Freaky gak rela liat appa Freaky botak masa T^T

Ini dia FF sekuel dari "Gray Paper" XD Cukup lama juga Freaky post-nya yah, sebulan para readers -_- Keasyikan bikin FF "Hanamizuki" sih XD Awalnya sih kepengen pake judul "Midnight Talk" atau "My Third and Fourth Story" tapi setelah konsultasi sama temen-temen Freaky, akhirnya "Waiting For You"-lah yang terpilih XD

Disini Freaky masukin beberapa fakta yang sempat terjadi di Twitter seperti YeWook moment. Dimana Ryeowook umma memakai selca yang paling 'jelek' dari koleksi Yesung appa setelah puas menertawakannya XD Lalu berita hoax yang bilang Yesung appa penganut rasisme gara-gara selca itu juga dan juga perubahan bio di akun Twitter Ryeowook umma yang saya jadiin bahan untuk FF ini XD

Hayooo, ada yang mau ikutan berjanji menunggu Yesung appa kembali seperti Freaky dan Ryeowook umma? Yang ngaku YWS dan Clouds, mari kita rapatkan barisan di langit untuk setia menunggu sang Art Of Voice kembali di Super Junior. Urineun Clouds-oeyo~! XD

Baiklah, Freaky harus offline lagi buat ngetik "Hanamizuki" Chap 9 XD Sekian cuap-cuap dari author paling kece se-antero langit dan bumi XD Jangan lupa...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


End file.
